Season 1
by Marik-Fan-Jif
Summary: Maya is moving to Japan in a foreign exchange program. Except her sister lives in Japan as well and will be going to the same school as her. Maya ends up befriending her sister, Anzu's friends. Except Maya and Anzu don't get along very well. My first fanfic so please give me some reviews!


The plane ride was boring. It was just like everything else. She got on. They flew to Japan. Then, she got off. It was simple as that. She wasn't excited. Really she didn't want to come to Japan, but her father made her come so that she could be a part of a foreign exchange program. Her name is Maya Mazaki. She had long red hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. She was really shy, but she still would stand up to a person if needed.

She started walking to where her apartment would be. Of course, she got lost. Maya had no sense of direction. It was probably because she was always daydreaming while walking. And then she would lose where she was and get horribly lost, sometimes kidnapped. Maya looked around her. She didn't know where she was. It seemed like she was in an alley. There were people all around her. Great. She thought.

She decided to stand and wait for what they were going to do. They seemed to be examining her. As if they were trying to decide what to do. So, she started to walk away. That's when things got interesting. As she was walking between two of them she felt one move. She glanced over and saw his face. He was smirking. Maya stopped and pulled a knife out of her bag. They all looked a bit nervous at the site of the knife.

The brave one lunged at her. Of course, he jumped over her head so she put the butt of the handle of her nose and watched as it sunk into his skin. She watched his facial expression change. It went from a determined smirk to look of pure agony. The blood dripped down the knife and onto her face.

After a bit he had finally bled out. She yanked the knife out of him and looked at the others. They were all horrified. She turned to the one farthest from her. His face was white. All of his blood had gone down to his toes. Maya smirked and ran up to him, knife in hand, and stabbed him in the same place as the other.

She eventually did this to all of them. Their bodies lay bloodied on the ground; they still had those horrified looks. She searched through their things and figured out who each of them were. She found a map from one of them and followed it to her apartment. When she came in she saw what she didn't want to see.

Her sister Anzu was sitting in the living room doing homework. When she heard the door open she looked up and saw Maya. Anzu then stood up and looked like she had a mixture of being happy to see her sister and she also looked angry that it took Maya so long to get there.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to be here hours ago!" Anzu walked up to Maya still with mixed emotions on her face.

"I got lost. Then there were some guys surrounding me." Maya went around Anzu to go put her stuff down, when Anzu noticed the blood.

"What happened?" Maya stopped and pulled out her knife. Anzu now had a look of horror on her face. "You killed them?! Why would you do that?"

"Because they were attacking me." Maya kept walking and started to explore the apartment. It was pretty nice. It wasn't a piece of trash that she thought it would be.

"That doesn't give you permission to kill them!" Anzu grabbed Maya and forced her to turn around. Maya smacked her hand and continued what she was doing. "You are completely different from last time we saw each other." Anzu sighed and walked back to the couch.

"Well, it isn't surprising because we lived in two different countries! I mean I'm not going to be just like you just because you are my sister!" Maya was prepared to punch her. She didn't like her sister. When Maya first moved to America she sent Anzu letters once a week. Except, Anzu never responded. So, eventually Maya grew to think her sister was a total asshole who didn't care about anyone but herself.

"Well, it's not my fault that you didn't listen to my advice!" Anzu stood up and looked at Maya. They both glared at each other.

"I listened to your advice! It didn't work out for me! So, I followed my own path! I made some friends and we got in trouble all the time and we never ditched each other! Unlike you who didn't even care!" Maya was now going to put her stuff into her bedroom. Anzu was speechless. Never had Maya, her little sister, ever yelled at her like that.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to go to my house now. I am leaving your textbooks and a map of town here for you." and with that, she left.

The next day Maya was getting ready for school. She had looked over the map a dozen times so that she didn't get lost. Anzu had even called her to remind her of school.

The phone started ringing for a while when Maya was sleeping. Eventually she heard it and woke up.

"Yes..?" Maya said, wondering why someone was calling her so early.

"Hello! I hope you remembered that you had school today!" It was Anzu. She sounded pretty cheerful so she probably pushed aside the whole murder thing. "Don't forget to bring the textbooks I left there."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. My clock just didn't go off. Unless my clock is a voice recording of you." Maya started to get up and ended the phone call.

It had been a while but school wasn't starting for another hour so Maya had time. She sat down and looked at the map again.

When it was finally time for her to go she had the route memorized. She made it to school no problem and didn't get seen by anyone. She walked into class and saw that some of Anzu's friends were here.

"Ah, Welcome Ms. Mazaki." said the teacher. "Everyone! We have a new student. This is Maya Mazaki." He pointed in the direction of Maya. "Well, you can sit beside Mr. Mutou over there." He pointed to a kid with a star on his head. Maya simply just walked over and sat down quietly with no response. "Mr. Mutou would you mind showing her the assignment?"

He nodded quickly and said "Yes, Mr. Atur" Everyone then started to get out the appropriate textbook. The star head kid leaned over and said, "HI, I'm Yugi Mutou. You're Anzu's sister right?" She pulled out her textbook and looked over at him.

"Yes, I'm Anzu's sister. Which I don't like being." Maya looked over and opened up to the page that he was on. "So, what is the assignment?" He told her the assignment and the rest of the class they were just doing the assignment.

_  
Sorry about it being so short! This is the first fanfiction I've posted so critics and reviews are nice!


End file.
